goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter
Blastronauts is the third film in the Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys series. Plot Sophie and the gang are at WilliamWill2343's garage. WilliamWill2343 is constructing a large starship for them that travels at a record-breaking speed. Once they board it, they blast off in order to set foot on a planet that no one has gone before. They end up in a planet no one else has discovered that is the closest to the Solar System. It is an unusual terrestrial planet that has Mars' surface and gravity combined with the Earth's atmosphere. The group calls it Georgarine. They soon discover a new creature that resembles an old teddy bear with rabbit ears and a bird's beak. They dubbed the species Teddy Rabbird. Andy Panda somehow followed the group by making a fast, yet weak rocket. Andy then interferes with the team and demands them to kill the Teddy Rabbird they picked up. This places them all to a chase around the planet. After Andy Panda tires out, the group decides to return to Earth. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Chuckie Finster, Lisa Simpson, Sister Bear, Suzie Squirrel, Mimi Rabbit, Pollie Pi, Butterbear, Grace, Cororon, Penguin Triplet 2, Ashley Evergreen, Dotty Dog, Jelly Otter, Bonnie Wagner, Shauna, and Co-Captain Wendy *Ivy as Cassie from Dragon Tales, Blossom, Zowie Polie, Pikachu, Timmy Turner, Scootch Raccoon, Patty Rabbit, Phil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finster, Bobblun, Timber the Tiger, Penguin Triplet 3, Portia Porcupine, Kip Kangaroo, and Nora *Princess as Princess Daisy, Angelica Pickles, DW Read, Dorris, Babs Bunny, Sarah from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Helga Pataki, Prissy Thistlethorn, Woolma Lamb, and Candace Flynn *Salli as Fanny Fox and Rachel Rabbit *Tween Girl as Buttercup, Tails, Tommy Pickles, Laura Koala, Ricky Rabbit, Blue the Dog, Pinch Raccoon, Lilly, Jigglypuff, Pancake Popple, the Teddy Rabbird, and Kululun *Shy Girl as Butter Otter, Bubbles, Pipsy the Mouse, Jimmy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Conker the Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon, Mingle, Kirby, Charles, Binky Bevel, Dil Pickles, Penguin Triplet 1, Pretty Bit Popple, and Toad *Kimberly as Roobear Koala, Olie Polie, Bobby Bear, Bart Simpson, Brother Bear, Peanut Otter, Grover Chestnut, Pammy Panda, Zipper Cat, Potato Chip Popple, and Timothy the Raccoon *Emma as Fritz and Betty Badger *Kendra as Arthur Read, Danny Dog (Maple Town), Billy Bevel, Claude, Buster Slydale, and T.T. the Stopwatch *Young Guy as Sonic, Flick Duck, Phineas Flynn, Nick Penguin, Danny Phantom, Rusty Wildwood, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, and PaperPizza *Bridget as Bumper the Badger *Dallas as Drumstick the Rooster, Percy Polie, Polo, Bogey Orangutan, and Banjo the Bear *David as Tiptup the Turtle, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Moosel, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo, Mikey Mole, Rick Raccoon, and Chicken Little *Kidaroo as Ed, Munchy Beaver, Floppy Rabbit, Saphron, Bubblun, Eleroo, Ord, Yoshi, and Rhinokey *Paul as Bumblelion, Ernest Otter, Steve Burns, Ovide, and Igor the Mii. *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Julie as Minnie Mouse, Princess Peach, Polina Polie, Betty Koala, Penny Pig, Mommy Koala, Puffball Popple, Prize Popple, and Bootsie Snootie *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Mario, Ferb Fletcher, Patrick Star, and Samuel *Professor as Walter Kangaroo, Wario, Plucky Duck, Puzzle Popple, and Squidward Tentacles, *Belle as Pamie Penguin, Sandy Cheeks, Mickey Mouse, and Diddy Kong *Dave as Weather and WilliamWill2343, *Susan as Edd (Double D) *Steven as Eddy *Joey as Arnold from Hey Arnold! and Montgomery "Good News" Moose *Alan as Knuckles *Eric as Luigi, Waluigi, P.C. Popple, Tyg Tiger, Andy Panda, Horsey Kangaroo, and Billy Wagner *Duncan as the Franks *Diesel as Krunch the Kritter, Digger Mole, and Papa Koala *Kate as SpongeBob, Wii Fit Trainer, Joey King (Justdancingsamuel's friend), Doc McStuffins, Party Popple, and Mrs. Jenkins *Wise Guy as Groaner and Putter Popple *Grace as Matilda *Misaki as Yoko *Simon as Steve from Minecraft and Butler Jeffrey Transcript presents.... title is displayed. 5 seconds later, we fade into WilliamWill2343's garage WilliamWill2343 (narrating): "The story begins in the year 2014, when I was in my garage of my large mansion, working on a project that will change the world forever when I was being interrupted by familiar faces." WilliamWill2343: "Hmm… It needs a little bit more of shape and size." he alters the picture of the starship, (Which has a triangular cockpit, a rectangular body with large wings in the middle and flags on the top corners of the body, and 9 large thrusters at the end with four small tailwings on the corners and two large tailwings on the sides. The starship is red with white streaks on the sides and the wings with the WilliamWill Enterprises insignia on them. The starship is 65,000,000 miles long and 5,000 feet long) He is being interrupted by Sophie the Otter and her team Sophie: (also narrating) "My team and I met WilliamWill2343 at this time." Sophie: "Hello, Quintion." Phineas: "In the words of my girlfriend Isabella, watcha doin'?" WilliamWill2343: "Well, my friends. I am making the biggest starship in the world! It will be big enough to fit all of you! It's grand, it's got beds, food, entertainment, games, and many more that you can think of!" Mario: "It's-a like a vacation of-a our dreams!" WilliamWill2343: "Correct, Mario." Doc McStuffins: "How long is the building going to take?" WilliamWill2343: "Oh, from late June, which was 3 months ago, until… early November. Come on, I'll show you." takes them to his WilliamWill Airport's garage that is is underground where the starship is being built WilliamWill2343: "This is what I call the USS Americana, the world's first starship." All except WilliamWill2343: "Wow!" WilliamWill2343: "That's right. It will come fully functional when it's ready. In fact, I'm going to launch it live on national and international television networks." Sophie the Otter: "That sounds cool! Well, I guess we'll see you when this starship is finished." WilliamWill2343: "Okay, I'll see you all soon!" month and a bit later Sophie: (returning with her team) "Hey! It's been a bit over a month and is your project complete?" WilliamWill2343: "Absolutely!" Sophie: (narrating a plot) "My friends and I have been dying to get on the starship Quintion made for over a month! Finally, the time has come." WilliamWill2343: "Come on, everyone! Let's get on! Follow me to the starship!" Billy Wagner: "Oh boy! This is gonna be fun!" Bonnie Wagner: "I know, Billy. Let's see what's in store for us!" Pretty Bit: "It's the best p-p-place to be in outer space!" Party: "And to p-p-party!" PaperPizza: "Yeah, let's go!" others follow WilliamWill2343 and stop at the starship WilliamWill2343: (clicks on a remote that opens the doors) "Step inside, my friends." all run into the starship WilliamWill2343: "Wait up!" outside of WilliamWill Manor CNN News Reporter: "We're live at the mansion of WilliamWill2343 who is about to set sail on first space voyage ever. WilliamWill2343 has been working on the first starship named USS Americana for the past five months and now is going to launch the starship on this very day. We now take you to the very first video log. screen fades to black and then it cuts to the starship cam. We see WilliamWill2343 adjusting the camera WilliamWill2343: "Is this thing on? Hello everyone, I'm Capt. WilliamWill2343 and these are my friends and my crew. Say hi or hello, however you want it." Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Hello!" WilliamWill2343: "We are about to embark on the first space voyage ever on this very first starship which is called the ''USS Americana. ''I got very interested with this project when I was inspired by Star Trek and Star Wars mythologies and decided that I should do some space stuff, too. So, I did. And now, I am very proud to launch the very first starship ever. So, without further ado, let's launch this baby. While I will recite the words about this voyage. (To Butler Jeffrey) Launch the starship!" Butler Jeffrey: "Of course, sir." pulls the lever down to open the airport hatch, in which doubles as a roadway for airplanes. As the starship rises above the mansion slowly, WilliamWill2343 say the following message: "Space, the final frontier. These will be the voyages of the Starship Americana. It's mission: To find new planets, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. This is the generation of the Blastronauts" WilliamWill2343: "Start thrusters!" Co-Captain Wendy: "Yes, WilliamWill2343!" pushes the button to start the thrusters and open the claws in which was holding the USS Americana to begin the world's first space voyage WilliamWill2343: "We will be keeping you in touch with latest video logs. So, Shockspeed." gives a thumbs up to the camera and switches it off. We fade back to outside WilliamWill Manor CNN News Reporter: "As you can see, the USS Americana has taken off from the mansion. This is Laurel Daniel, for CNN News, St. Louis." cut to the USS Americana flying into space. We then cut to the cockpit of the starship WilliamWill2343: (narrating) "We have set out on our first space voyage and we know that we are going to have some good times. But, first…" WilliamWill2343: "Wendy, set coordinates to beyond the solar system." Co-Captain Wendy: "Yes, WilliamWill2343." WilliamWill2343: "We have a set of rules in this great starship. These are called the Americana Protocol." Sophie: "What kind of rules do you have?" WilliamWill2343: "There will be no roughousing, no bullying, and no swearing. Now that I've told you about the rules…briefly, let me take you to a secret place." to: The party area in the starship WilliamWill2343: "Who wants to party?" Jelly: "Me! I certainly love to party!" Party Popple: "Me too! My namesake!" Pikachu: "Pika! Pika Pika Pika!" (Translation: "Yay! We're having fun!") WilliamWill2343: "Sure! Let's dance to Happy by Pharrell Williams. It's an epic song!" characters begin dancing to Happy by Pharrell Williams Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Of course, WilliamWill2343 and I along with the others soon danced to songs following Happy from the 80's like Thriller, Walk of Life, and Popple Magic." WilliamWill2343: (also narrating) "After the launch party, Sophie and her team decided to go play while I just sat around in the cockpit, pondering to myself." WilliamWill2343: (thinking) "Think about all the planets we could discover! We could find new civilizations, new inventions, New foods, and new friends. The possibilities are so endless!" with Sophie… Sophie: "Wow! This starship is wonderful. Quintion has been working really well on the interior of the starship." Princess Peach: "It's even better than my castle!" Minnie Mouse: "And I can't wait to see what the planet will be like!" Mickey Mouse: "Me too! It's gonna be a blast!" Phineas: "The next time we get there, we'll make sure that it will be our new home." Ferb: "But what if the conditions aren't fitting enough for our needs?" Phineas: "Ferb, we'll find out when we get there." Woolma: "If the planet has stuff that messes up my style, then I don't wanna live here." Dotty: "But Woolma, you've got to get used to it!" Roxie Raccoon: "Do you guys want to play hide and seek, with me?" Sophie: "Great idea Roxie!" Patty Rabbit: "It'll be great!" gang begins to play hide and seek with Roxie as the counter Roxie: "1....2...3...." the gang is playing hide and seek, WilliamWill2343 turns on the starship cam and he looks at the camera WilliamWill2343: "Captain's log; stardate 2014.05: Well, we have celebrated our launch of the U.S.S. Americana with a party and we are now searching for a new planet that is perfect for everyone. I think I see green star on our screen. Anyway, we are appreciated that we are willing to find a new home." turns off the starship cam Sophie: (narrating a plot) "My friends and I were having fun playing hide and seek as WilliamWill2343 used the starship cam for recording entries like a journal." Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series